Redescubriéndonos
by Saori-Luna
Summary: Después de varios años lejos de los Planetarios, Wheeler y Linka se reencuentran... Será esta oportunidad suficiente para que pase algo más entre ellos?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen, son creación de Ted Turner, y yo sólo los uso para entretenerme.

**REDESCUBRIÉNDONOS**

**Por Saori-Luna**

_**1.1 Aeropuerto**_

El aeropuerto John F. Kennedy de la ciudad de Nueva York, rebosaba con su usual energía; los pasos rápidos resonaban en el piso y el movimiento parecía imparable.

Excepto para un joven de marcados rasgos indígenas, quien se hallaba inmóvil frente a una de las entradas; el mundo parecía haberse detenido para él, y ni una sola señal de impaciencia se reflejaba en su rostro… entonces, una radiante sonrisa le iluminó, a la vez que comenzaba a girar en diferentes direcciones: desde el norte, el sur, el oriente y el occidente, 4 jóvenes se aproximaban hacia él, iluminados con la misma sonrisa, hasta llegar a su lado.

-Bienvenidos, planetarios!

Ell joven pelirrojo a su derecho enarcó una ceja mientras decía:

-¿Y por qué nos das la bienvenida, si eres uno de los que está llegando a mi ciudad?

Un pequeño resoplido saló de los labios de la joven rubia a su izquierda…

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian, Yankee bobo.

-¿Y qué? ¿Acaso eso no merece un abrazo de bienvenida, Ruski-Tuski?

Los demás sonrieron, terminando de acercarse.

-Creo que eso merece un abrazo grupal-dijo Kwame, quien evidentemente era el mayor del grupo.

-Claro que sí- dijo Gi, una chica asiática, iniciando el abrazo.

Ma-Ti (el joven indígena) sonrió, finalmente estaban juntos de nuevo.

_**1.2 Desempacando**_

-Ay!

Un golpe seco resonó por todo el piso, deteniendo al instante la actividad de los jóvenes.

¿Estás bien, Linka?

-Da, sólo fue un paso en falso, sigo sin acostumbrarme al escalón del recibidor.

-Déjame ayudarte

-No es necesario Wheeler, puedo hacerlo sola.

Las manos de ambos se encontraron tratando de alzar la caja que había caído al piso.

-En serio, no es necesario.

-Por favor, déjame.

El corazón de Linka dio un salto al ver la mirada persuasiva que le dedicaba el joven, al tiempo que sus manos abandonaban la caja, muy consciente que habían pasado mucho tiempo atrapadas en su agarre.

-Bien, así está mejor – dijo Wheeler mientras se levantaba- Jesús, ¿qué traes en esta caja?

-Si vas a criticar, entonces mejor la llevo yo.

-No, tranquila, tan sólo dime dónde la dejo.

Suspirando, la rubia le indicó el camino, mientras los otros tres jóvenes volvían sonriendo a sus labores. Al parecen iban a poder terminar de mudarse en paz.

_**1.3 Secreto**_

Aún le parecía increíble lo poco que habían cambiado las cosas entre ellos, a pesar de lo mucho que habían cambiado ellos mismos, o al menos eso pensaba Wheeler mientras pasaba las hojas de su álbum de fotos.

-Oye, Wheeler, las chicas encontraron un karaoke cerca, ¿Quieres… ir?

Ma-Ti se interrumpió un poco al darse cuenta de la expresión de su amigo; era notoria su incomodidad, y evidentemente le había sorprendido viendo algo que nadie más debía, a juzgar por el sobresalto, y la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

-¿Qué es eso? - dijo, arrebatándole el álbum de las manos- Wheeler! ¿Son fotos de Linka? ¿Acaso tienes idea de lo acosador que te ves con esto?

Wheeler pasó saliva, y la culpa ensombreció su límpida mirada azul, si así lo veía su inocente amigo, ¿cómo llegaría a verlo ella si se enteraba?

-Oye, estaba bromeando, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Es ella Ma-Ti, siempre ha sido ella- dijo con un suspiro- no sabes cuánto me he esforzado en estos años para alcanzarla, y a pesar de todo, seguimos igual.

El más joven de los planetarios le sonrió con comprensión, mientras trataba de pensar cómo animarlo, hasta que una brillante idea cruzó por su mente:

-Definitivamente debemos ir al karaoke!

**_Ending 1: Yoü and I/You__ and I _**

_It's been a long time since I came around_

_It's been a long time but I'm back in town_

Wheeler sonreía mientras la escuchaba cantar, sorprendido por lo mucho que encajaban esas letras con su situación. Tal vez esta fuera en realidad su última oportunidad con Linka, y de acuerdo a Ma-Ti, el karaoke podría funcionar a su favor.

_Something, something about this place_

_Something about lonely nights…_

No dejaba de darle vergüenza, pero había tomado técnica vocal en la universidad, precisamente con la idea de poder acompañar en algún momento a esa hermosa voz que le tenía cautivado desde su adolescencia.

-Listo! – dijo Ma-Ti, sentándose a su lado.

-¿En serio?

-Así es, en cuanto Linka diga su verso final, te dará el pie para que entres.

Las mariposas en su estómago se arremolinaban mientras se acercaba al escenario; ella estaba a punto de terminar y lo veía acercarse con curiosidad y extrañeza…

_And this time I'm not leaving without you…_

Un último suspiro salió de su boca, mientras la guitarra comenzaba a sonar, y lo único que pudo retener su mente fue sus hermosos ojos mirándole asombrados, mientras él comenzaba a cantar.

_Just you and I…_

_Sharing our love together_

_And I know in time_

_We'll build the dreams we treasure_

_And we'll be alright_

_Just you and I…_

**Continuará.**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **Heme aquí con otra historia de Capitán Planeta, a pesar de tener inconclusas otras en diferentes fandoms, pero bueno, esto fue lo que envió la musa :P "Redescubriéndonos" tiene un formato 4-Koma, similar al empleado en Lucky Star, donde veremos pequeños sketchs de la vida cotidiana de esta futura pareja, y al finalizar, tal y como en el anime de Lucky Star, una canción diferente como ending. El día de hoy fue "You and I", con Linka en el karaoke cantando el original de Lady Gaga, y Wheeler al final uniéndose con el mashup visto en Glee: You and I/ You and I. Sí soy una Gleek por completo, y van a ver muchas de estas canciones por aquí. Espero les guste y me acompañen con sus comentarios, etto a las pocas personas que creo que leerán esto, ya que no hay nadie más escribiendo en español en este fandom… tal vez debería traducir estas historias, ¿no creen? Hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen, son creación de Ted Turner, y yo sólo los uso para entretenerme.

**REDESCUBRIÉNDONOS**

**Por Saori-Luna**

_**2.1 Resaca**_

Un pequeño rayo de luz se filtraba por sus persianas, pero era lo suficientemente grande como para despertarla.

Maldito fuera su reloj interno, que insistía en detonar la alarma a las 7.00 a.m. sin importarle que fuera domingo, y a pesar que se había acostado sólo 4 horas antes.

Se cubrió con la cobija tratando de regresar al mundo de los sueños, pero ya era demasiado tarde, su mente estaba despierta, y recordando los eventos de la noche anterior.

-¿Qué clase de locura fue esa?

De alguna manera ella había terminado de cantar junto a Wheeler, y después de eso los demás habían enloquecido en el karaoke; ella había cantado algunas canciones más, pero sola, no hubo ningún otro dueto, y aún así había sentido como él la acompañaba el resto de la noche, su mirada atenta sobre ella al cantar, al tomar, al bailar, su presencia guardándola hasta el momento en que la había acompañado hasta la puerta de su habitación, yéndose tras darle un inocente beso en la mejilla.

Un simple beso que había hecho temblar sus rodillas, y con el que había soñado el poco tiempo que había conseguido dormir…

Ahora, siendo tan temprano, y teniendo tanto dolor de cabeza, todo parecía ser parte del mismo sueño, y sin embargo, ni siquiera en sus fantasías más locas habría imaginado que él cantaría junto a ella. Habría sido buena suerte que ella supiera como continuar con la melodía… ¿o no? ¿Y cómo era que él la conocía en primer lugar?

Wheeler simplemente no era ese tipo de chico, siempre interesado en pasatiempos más riesgosos como el surfing, la escalada, y la caza de chicas… para nada cercano a la canción que había escogido la noche anterior, y mucho más lejos de la serie musical que ella acostumbraba ver.

Rindiéndose ante el montón de preguntas para las que no tenía respuesta, se levantó en dirección a la cocina, con la esperanza de que un poco de café le ayudara a sobrevivir el día.

Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue MAYÚSCULA cuando el ruido en la cocina indicaba que alguien le había ganado, y sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal cuando vio quién había sido.

-Wheeler, ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?

_**2.2 Cambio de rutinas**_

-Wheeler, ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?

Su voz lo sobresaltó, haciéndole derramar en el piso un poco del jugo de naranja que estaba sirviéndose.

-Oh, _shit- _dijo él, inclinándose a limpiar.

-Discúlpame, no quería asustarte.

-Bueno, pensé que era el único despierto

-Eso pensé yo también, por eso te pregunto de nuevo, ¿qué haces despierto a esta hora?

-Bueno, tengo esta nueva rutina de salir a trotar todos los días.

-¿Nueva?

-Bueno, de hecho desde la universidad, así que es un poco difícil de ignorar, incluso después de noches tan largas como la de anoche. ¿Y cuál es tu excusa?

-Un rayo de sol inoportuno, acompañado de un reloj biológico demasiado estructurado, y una mente demasiado inquieta para dejarme regresar a dormir.

-Veo. ¿Quieres algo de jugo?

-Estaba pensando más bien en café, no sé cómo voy a resistir el día completo, con tan sólo 4 horas de sueño encima.

El joven pelirrojo sonrió ante el evidente cansancio de su compañera; aún tenía el impulso de la carrera en sus venas, permitiéndole ignorar el cansancio por las pocas horas de sueño, y había pensado en adelantar algunas cosas de su trabajo pero esta situación tal vez ameritaba un pequeño cambio de planes.

-Ven, vamos- dijo él, tomándola de la mano.

-A dónde me llevas?- dijo ella, aún somnolienta.

-A dormir.

_**2.3 Confundida**_

Mi cabeza sigue dando vueltas mientras soy conducida no a mi habitación, sino a la suya. El calor de su mano sobre la mía me abruma, y le doy, lo que estoy muy segura es, una mirada muy confundida.

-Los demás no esperarán que salga de mi habitación antes que sea muy tarde, así que nadie te molestará si duermes aquí.

-No me entiendes, no voy a ser capaz de dormir, estoy pensando en muchas cosas.

-Linka, son las 7 de la mañana, ¿en qué puedes estar pensando?

Probablemente mis neuronas sí están dormidas, porque lo siguiente que me escucho decir es:

-Anoche, el karaoke, la canción, el beso…

Me detengo en cuanto me doy cuenta que no estoy siendo coherente con lo que estoy diciendo; mi plan original era pretender que nada había pasado, como lo hacía siempre durante nuestra adolescencia, pero no dejaba de pensar que todo lo que había pasado anoche tal vez significaba _algo._

-Oh Lin, cariño, no pienses en eso ahora, ven, necesitas dormir.

En un instante me encuentro protegida en su abrazo, sintiendo su calidez a mi alrededor.

-Wheeler, yo…

-Shhh no digas nada, es hora de dormir.

-¿Podrías cantarme por favor?

Él me sonríe tiernamente, mientras me acerca aún más a él… tal vez sigo dormida, tal vez todo esto fue un sueño, y voy a despertar en mi cama sola, pero por el momento, se siente perfecto. Él y yo, abrazados, sin preocupaciones ni niñerías, sólo los dos.

**Ending 2: Pretending**

_Face to face, and heart to heart_

_We're so close yet so far apart_

_I close my eyes, I look away_

_That's just because I'm not okay_

No era tan inocente como para pensar que esto significaba algo, estar juntos en la cama, abrazados, y dispuestos a dormir; era obvio que Linka estaba demasiado cansada como para refutarle algo, y sus razones eran muy lógicas, era algo contra lo que ella no podía pelear, incluso estando al 100% de sus habilidades mentales.

Pero entonces, ella le había pedido que le cantara, y lo único que había venido a su cabeza era esta canción… ¿acaso sus defensas eran lo suficientemente bajas como para dejar de pretender?

_But I hold on_

_I stay strong_

_Wondering if we still belong_

-Lin?

-Umm?

-Duerme- le dijo, atrayéndola más hacia sí, huyendo de la tentación de robarle un beso.

-Wheeler?

-Sí?

-Estás caliente*

-Querrás decir caluroso, Lin, es por el trote.

_-Nyet,_ también estás caliente.

La suave y acompasada respiración le indicaba que su compañera finalmente había caído dormida, pero antes se había asegurado de dejarlo boquiabierto.

Tal vez si era posible pensar que todo este enredo significaba algo…

**Continuará.**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **Un mes y medio después, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, la locura WheelerxLinka aún no termina, aunque estas historias son más mi guilty pleasure. Muchas gracias a Natsumi por su review, espero continuar contando con tus opiniones!

El ending de este capítulo es también de Glee, "Pretending", un dueto Finchel, que creo le queda muy bien a esta pareja.

*Este diálogo lo pensé inicialmente en inglés, y tiene mucho más sentido así:

-Wheeler?

-Yeah?

-You're hot

-You mean warm, Lin, is for the running.

_-Nyet,_ you're also hot.

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
